Peoples Republic of New Belka
Welcome comrades to the '''Peoples Republic of New Belka'. We are a strong nation that embodies the communist ideal, and are determined to destroy the capitalist pigs, and free their people from their chains. Our Supreme Leader Franz Vrinsk is all knowing, and will lead us to victory in any war! Join us comrade!'' The 'Peoples Republic of New Belka is a moderately sized communist dictatorship governed by the slightly insane Franz Vrinsk. Our History In most of the 20th century, New Belka was ruled by a constitutional monarchy. During the Cold War, conditions in the Kingdom of New Belka got worse and worse, while the government became corrupt and incompetent. Finally, with help from the Soviet Union, we rebelled in 1976. At that time, war weary from the Vietnam War, the United States was in no position to fight another war, and did not intervene. However, fearful that their own corrupt monarchy would be threatened, Telosia sent forces to support the New Bellan Monarchy. Even with their forces supported by the Telosians, the Royalist forces were defeated. The Peoples Belkan Army, led by Josef Vrinsk, were victorious, and established a new government with Vrinsk as Supreme Leader. During the 1980s, we worked in close coordination with the Soviet Union, and were a feared powerhouse to our neighbors, especially the Telosians. Unfortunately, when the Soviet Union fell, we lost most of our support. Soon after, Supreme Leader Josef Vrinsk died. Soon after, his son Franz Vrinsk was made the new Supreme Leader, but our military still couldn't recover. Eventually, we recovered some of our military strength, but without any allies to back us up, we cannot hope to win in a fight. So, our neighbors like the Telosians still wait, chained to their corrupt monarchs, waiting for salvation. But, we see potential allies rising to the challenge, and we may yet see victory. Ranks *Supreme Leader Franz Vrinsk *General Admiral Vladimir Bokny *Comrade Admiral Sergey Gorshkov *Comrade Admiral Alexander Paliovich *Open Position Peoples Belkan Army T11.jpeg|T-11 main battle tank, primary tank of the PBA. Image18282.jpeg|The LV-II Land-attack Tank V1tank.jpeg|V-1 heavy tank. Named for our Glorious Leader Peoples Belkan Air Force Vok24.jpeg|The Volkov Vok-24 is the primary fighter of the Peoples Belkan Air Force and Peoples Belkan Navy. It is a high performance aircraft, with twin 30mm autocannons, good maneuverability, and a respectable array of missiles. It has a maximum speed of Mach 2.3, but does not feature supercruise. Vok-15.jpeg|The Volkov Vok-15 is a subsonic long range strategic bomber. Powered by four low bypass turbofan engines, it is capable of carrying 15,000kg of bombs internally, and up to 40,000kg on external hard points. Maximum speed is 1047kph. Combat radius is 7,000km, which can increase to 8,500 without external ordnance, and 16,000km one way. Defensive countermeasures include flares, chaff, and 5 30mm autocannon twin turrets on the fuselage. Vok28.jpeg|Vok-28 5th generation multirole featuring excellent maneuverability and firepower, but lacking in stealth and speed. Peoples Belkan Navy Known also as the Red Navy. Please refer to ships as he/him rather than she/her. Russian sounding named are preferred is possible, though anything referencing communism is acceptable. PRNBRevolution.jpeg|''Revolyutsiya'' class battleship. Chapayev.jpg|''Chapayev'' class missile cruiser. VrinskgradCC.jpg|''Vrinskgrad'' class battlecruiser. Admiralbokny.jpeg|''Admiral Bokny'' class aviation battleship. Project60akula.jpeg|Project 60 Akula nuclear attack submarine. Image1232.jpeg|The Josef Vrinsk class hybrid attack submarine. Project80.jpeg|Project 80 guided missile submarine. Pobedaclaas.jpeg|''Pobeda'' class super-battleship. Sokoloff.jpeg|''Anatoly Sokoloff'' class battlecruiser. Gorovich.jpeg|''Vladimir Gorivich'' class super-battleship. PBNSokol.Jpeg|''Sokol'' class fleet carrier. News *We have declared war with the Telosian pigs with our comrades in Cattiria. We shall free their people from the shackles of their monarchy! *The Cattirian pigdogs have embraced capitalism and imperialism, all ties are severed and all forces returned home to continue our war with the Telosians alone! *Mexican warships have sank a capital ship! Retribution must be served and these enemies of the Revolution crushed! All forces be alert for combat! Category:Nations/Navies